


you get me out of my dreams

by cuddlyobrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky being a lil confused but trusting steve, Fluff, M/M, Steve being a marshmallow for bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyobrien/pseuds/cuddlyobrien
Summary: just a little drabble, post winter soldier. little fluff little (very minor) angst





	you get me out of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine lmao

Two weeks after Bucky had dragged Steve from the river, Steve woke up at three am with a jolt. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, his heart like a stone: heavy in his chest. He pulls himself from the bed with a sigh, walking out of his bedroom. He pauses as his eyes lay on the man sitting in his living room recliner, the shield planted in front of the man's legs. 

    "I think this belongs to you." Bucky whispered although it sounded louder in the quiet of Steve's living room. 

    "Yeah. It does." Steve said, eyes boring into Bucky's. 

    "I think... I think I might belong to you, too." 

    "You don't belong to me, Buck. You belong to yourself." Steve took a hesitant step towards Bucky. Bucky watched him walk hesitantly towards him and he stood to his feet when Steve got close enough. "You wanna cup of coffee?"

    Bucky nods, following Steve into the kitchen. Steve turns the coffee maker on and grabs two mugs from the cabinet. "How'd you find me?"

    "Followed your friend's car home from the hospital. Had to work up the courage to come inside." Bucky tells him, taking a seat with his back to the wall. 

    "Sam. My friend's name is Sam." Steve supplied, a small smile on his face as he sits across from Bucky at the kitchen table.

    "Sam. I would like to apologize to him. For breaking his wings." Bucky forced out, staring at the table. 

    "No need to apologize, Buck. It wasn't you." 

    Bucky brought his eyes up to look Steve in the eyes. "I don't... I don't know who I am. I'm not- Bucky. I'm not him. But I'm not the guy who hurt you and Sam." 

    "We'll figure it out, okay? I don't have to call you Bucky if you don't want me to. I'll call you whatever you like." Steve promised him, eyebrows knitted together.

    "I like it." Bucky started, "I like it when you call me Bucky. It makes me feel safe." 

    Steve's heart aches as he tells him, "Okay. Bucky it is." 

    "I should get going." Bucky said, standing up abruptly. 

    "Will you stay?" Steve asked, coming to his feet as well. 

    "You said. I don't belong to you." Bucky replied in a questioning tone, confusion written on his face.

    "I meant that I don't own you, Buck." Steve started, "You can go if you want but... If you wanted to stay, I'd really like that." 

    "How long?"

    "How long can you stay?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows and earning a nod from Bucky. "As long as you want. Until forever." 

    "Forever." Bucky echoed back, nodding. "Forever sounds good."

                                                                   


End file.
